


Sylvanas is Dead!

by Angry_Moth



Series: Jaina's & Sylvanas' Adventures In Life & Death [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: (Mostly just hurt but there's comfort if you squint), Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death, sad hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: Sylvanas, the ruthless Warchief of the Horde, has finally been killed. Now, those still alive must deal with her death as well as work together to secure peace on Azeroth.Sequel to Peace is All That Matters - this will make a lot more sense if you read that first.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: Jaina's & Sylvanas' Adventures In Life & Death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549729
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Jaina Proudmoore

It was finished. Sylvanas was dead, and she would never again stand in the way of peace. 

And yet, Jaina felt no happiness whatsoever. No relief. No pride in what she had accomplished. 

The only thing she felt was regret, and pain. Although she knew that Sylvanas had to die, that knowledge didn’t make her death any less painful for Jaina. After all, she had just lost the most important person in her life – like she had lost most people that mattered to her. Arthas, Antonidas, Daelin, Varian, Kinndy... And now her Banshee Queen. 

The pain in Jaina’s heart got overwhelming. She collapsed on top of Sylvanas’ corpse and hold on to it tightly. Jaina laid there on the beach in her dead lover’s arms as the Sun went down, crying like she hadn’t in years. She was almost tempted to take her own life, so that both she and Sylvanas could leave the beach together with the light. _How poetic would that be_ , she thought bitterly. 

But she had to stay strong. Or at least pretend to. Both the Alliance and Kul Tiras would need her while recovering from the war. And she was not alone. She had Katherine, her mother. And Anduin, who still looked up to her. Who would need her. Killing herself would be selfish, and she would have truly lost everything if she allowed herself to be selfish. 

Jaina lifted her head slowly and looked into the Banshee Queen’s lifeless eyes. She closed them carefully and pressed a single kiss on top of the elf’s forehead. 

“You died, so that Azeroth could live,” she whispered, her voice cracking. One more tear dropped onto the dead grey skin. “I’m sorry I was weak. I’m sorry I didn’t find another way. And I’m sorry that I’m not able to leave with you. Even though once I promised you my eternity, I couldn’t give it to you in the end.” 

Jaina got up slowly and wiped the streams of tears away from her cheeks. She took one look at the darkened sky and began to leave, but not before whispering sorrowfully: 

“But I’m not sorry about loving you, Sylvanas. If you could hear me now, I’d tell you it was all real. I never wanted to trick you like this. I just wanted happiness. The happiness both of us deserved, but could never have." 

“I will always love you.” 

With a weave of her hand, Jaina lit Sylvanas’ corpse on fire and walked away from the flames. 


	2. Nathanos Blightcaller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanos worries that something has happened to his Warchief when she doesn't return from a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned:  
> Natnanos cusses as much as a drunken pirate would :)
> 
> I don't own Nathanos, other characters in this (except that one oc) or WoW.

* * *

Nathanos was getting really worried, even though he would never admit that to anyone. It had been over three days since the Warchief had left to her “private meeting”. The small group Nathanos had ordered to find her in secrecy yesterday had yet to return. 

Sylvanas vanishing for days was nothing new, Nathanos acknowledged this. But this was the first time she had left without informing her second-in-command about her intentions to stay away for long. Plus for some reason, Nathanos had had a bad feeling since the moment the Banshee Queen had left. Hence his worry. 

A loud knock on Nathanos’ office door startled the man. 

“Yes, what now?” he barked in agitation once he calmed, and leaned against his wooden desk while facing the door. 

The door swung open and in stepped a tall, red-headed dark ranger Nathanos immediately recognized. 

“Blightcaller,” the undead woman spoke hesitantly, “I’m afraid I bear bad news.” 

“Well, spit it out,” Nathanos commanded even though he wasn’t sure if he wanted to listen what the ranger had discovered. She – Reya Nightglow – was the one who had lead the group ordered to find the missing Warchief. 

Still, Nathanos had to know the truth. So he listened. 

“We tracked the Warchief’s trail by magical means all the way to a beach in Vol’dun. The trail stopped there. The Warchief’s boat was there, clearly abandoned. There was some blood on the sand, and we found some ashes scattered by the wind. I suspect someone was killed and their body was burned, but I can’t say anything for sure.” 

Nathanos feared the worst, but he couldn’t show his weakness in front of the ranger. He tried to relax and unclenched his fists. Drops of blood rolled down his hands and down to the floor. If Reya noticed, she was smart enough not to mention it.

“What makes you suspect so, dark ranger?” 

Reya took a quick step back, as in suspecting she would get murdered soon if she didn’t - which was a valid fear, Nathanos though. 

“Sir... One of the guards I took with me found this.” 

Reya digged around her bag, and Nathanos was handed a small piece of torn blue fabric. When he looked up in question, the elf had again backed away several steps. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Blightcaller questioned even though he already knew the answer. He recognized the cloth. 

“It was in Lady Sylvanas’ boat, sir. One of my guards claims it looks exactly like a... 

“A piece from Lady Proudmoore’s cloak,” Nathanos said as his head fell. He couldn’t believe it. That mage had had the... the _audacity_ to kill his Queen! 

“Lord Blightcaller?” Reya asked in pure fear. Nathanos growled at her, his bright red eyes glowing in the dimly lit room. 

“Go!” he commanded the undead elf. “And get me the best mage you can find! Thalyssra... Bring me Thalyssra NOW, no matter where on Azeroth she is! GO!” Nathanos yelled as the elf slipped out of Nathanos’ sight. 

* * *

“Did you kill Sylvanas?” The words were out of the Blightcaller’s mouth the instant Thalyssra managed to connect his mirror to Lady Jaina Proudmoore’s and the mage appeared in front of him. Jaina was clearly taken aback by the sudden intrusion this early in the morning for she seemed to almost fall down on the floor. 

“Nathanos! What the...” she said in alarm. “How did you manage to break the wards protecting my room?” 

“Answer my question!” Nathanos yelled, not caring how Thalyssra had managed to do that. He only wanted his question answered. “Did. You. Kill. Sylvanas!?” 

Jaina’s defeated sigh was enough of an answer to Nathanos. 

“You demon!” he screamed in rage. “I can’t... The insolence of... I thought the Alliance were better than this! You were supposed to be above assassinating people in... Such a brutal... You burned her corpse, for fuck’s sake! There’s nothing left of her to honor, to bury...” Nathanos took in a deep breath and forced himself not to sink down on the floor. “All the crap about peace you’ve been telling...” 

He sighed, suddenly more tired than he’d ever felt. Nathanos used this moment to take a good look at the frost mage, whose expression looked only sorrowful. Such a good actor she was, Nathanos thought bitterly. The only thing she was sad about was having her mask ripped off so soon. Now Azeroth would know what a heartless, back-stabbing murdrer she truly was. 

“You fucking bitch,” Nathanos growled in a low voice. “You had everyone – the Horde, the Alliance, Sylvanas even – fooled with that “good girl” act of yours. Who would have ever guessed you’d turn out to be the biggest monster of us all?” 

“Nathanos...” 

“Don’t you _dare_ “Nathanos” me, you vile whore,” he interrupted the mage dryly. “Mark my words, Lady Proudmoore: I’ll kill you personally the first chance I get. And it’s not going to be quick and, definitely not painless, no... I’m going to give you the death you deserve.” 

Jaina looked at her feet and ran a hand through her messy hair before looking back at the raging Blightcaller and speaking. 

“Enjoy being the new leader of the Forsaken, Nathanos. I wish I could say I’m sorry for my actions, but I can’t. I can only hope you’ll be a better leader to your people than Sylvanas was.” 

Nathanos watched in angry confusion as a single tear rolled down the mage’s cheek before she walked away from the mirror. For a fleeting moment, Nathanos wondered if she truly was not as satisfied with her accomplishment as he had first thought. 

The Blightcaller felt Thalyssra’s surprisingly gentle hand on his shoulder soon after, but he was quick to dismiss the comforting gesture. A new worrying thought now occupied his mind, thanks to Jaina’s words. 

“How can I lead my people when I failed our Queen?” he asked no one in particular, but the nightborne offered him a small, encouraging smile. 

“With time, and the help of those who you trust,” Thalyssra answered in a gentle voice. “That’s how I have managed. And I trust that you will, too. Besides, no matter what happens, if you ever require any help, advice, or merely support, I'm here for you.” 

At that point, Nathanos was almost tempted to hug the stupid, sentimental elf. Almost. 


	3. First Arcanist Thalyssra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalyssra reacts to her new Warchief's demise, and offers comfort to an unexpected friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the main story (and my horrible October writing challenge) is over, I finally have time to work on this :)
> 
> This chapter is sort of a different PoV to the previous chapter.

* * *

Thalyssra was still barely awake when an undead elf ran into her. 

“First Arcanist,” the elf said, clearly out of breath. (Did she even need to breathe, Thalyssa wondered briefly. She was still quite confused about how the undead worked.) She leaned against a wall for a moment, staying silent. (It didn't look like she breathed, Thalyssra noted.) 

“Hello?” Thalyssra said in confusion. She had never met the elf in her life. 

“Oh, hello. Er... Nathanos Blightcaller sent me. He wishes to see you.” 

“Nathanos sent you all the way here to get me?” 

“Yes. It’s quite urgent.” 

Thalyssra frowned in worry. If Nathanos thought something was urgent, it truly was so. 

“Is everything well in Orgrimmar?” 

The elf shook her red head swiftly. 

“Lady Thalyssra... The Warchief is dead.” 

Even though Thalyssra had not much love for Sylvanas, the undead’s words surprised her. The Banshee Queen had seemed almost invincible. What could have possibly slayed her? 

“Nathanos wants my help in finding out who did this, am I correct?” To Thalyssra’s surprise, the elf shook her head again. 

“He only wants your help in finding out if our suspicions are correct.” 

Reya introduced herself shortly to the Arcanist before explaining her everything she and Nathanos knew. Thalyssra listened quietly, nodding or asking something every once in a while. When the undead elf had finished talking, Thalyssra sighed. 

“I will go to Nathanos right away. Thank you, Reya, for informing me of this all.” 

“And thank you for your assistance, First Arcanist. I must warn you though: Nathanos is far from okay. Be cautious with him, please.” 

“I will be.” With those words, Thalyssra teleported herself from Dazar’Alor to Orgrimmar, forgetting to offer a way home for the helpful dark ranger. 

* * *

“Nathanos,” Thalyssra said cautiously as she approached the new leader of the Forsaken. Nathanos’ back was turned on her, but he glanced at the Nightborne over his shoulder. 

“Finally! I’ve been waiting for too long.” 

Thalyssra glared at the man and refused to let him speak to her in such a condescending manner, no matter how heartbroken he was. 

“Be happy I came at all. Now, what do you want me to do?” 

Nathanos grunted and pointed at a tall mirror that was standing in the middle of the dark room, looking extremely out of place with its shining silver frame. Thalyssra gave the object a quick glance. It was new, and had clearly just been brought there. 

“I want you,” Nathanos stated, “to use that mirror to contact Lady Jaina Proudmoore. Now. _Please_.” Thalyssra was almost tempted to say something about the Blightcaller’s tone, but she was too old to have such juvenile arguments with a man-child. Besides, she was more interested about the name the man had spoken. 

“So, it is true then that Lady Proudmoore is not as innocent as she seems?” 

Nathanos huffed in clear agitation, and were Thalyssra any less headstrong she would have backed away from the fuming undead. 

“Lady Proundmoore,” he snarled mockingly, “is nothing more than a two-faced _whore_ with no sense of remorse.” 

“It’s not like Sylvanas showed much of that, either,” Thalyssra said under her breath. If Nathanos had heard her words, he didn’t comment on them. 

“Just contact her, NOW!" 

* * *

Thalyssra watched silently, out of the other mage's sight, as Nathanos yelled at the image in the mirror. She felt an odd pang of sympathy for the man. He had lost his Queen, and his friend, after all. It wasn't like Nathanos had many friends.

Thalyssra wondered if he had any right now.

The elf's ears perked up when Nathanos stopped his yelling, and Jaina spoke with sincere kindness.

"I can only hope you’ll be a better leader to your people than Sylvanas was.” 

Then, the human mage left, leaving a confused Blightcaller and an even more confused Nightborne behind. 

On an impulse, Thalyssra placed her hand on the man's shoulder. He looked like he needed the gesture, but Nathanos merely shrugged her hand off. Then, suprising Thalyssra, he spoke. 

“How can I lead my people when I failed our Queen?” Nathanos' words hit Thalyssra on a personal level. It wasn't long ago she had betrayed her own leader and taken over the Nightborne. She herself had feared failure, although she had never admitted it to anyone.

Thalyssra walked around the man to face him, and she offered him an sympathetic smile. 

“With time, and the help of those who you trust,” Thalyssra kept her voice gentle. “That’s how I have managed. And I trust that you will, too. Besides, no matter what happens, if you ever require any help, advice, or merely support, I'm here for you.” 

Nathanos surprised Thalyssra by wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Thank you," he whispered while hugging her. The situation caught Thalyssra off-guard, but nevertheless, answered the gesture.

"You don't have to be alone. Know that you always have a friend in me."


	4. Vereesa Windrunner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vereesa Windrunner visits Jaina after finding out what the mage did to her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe someone wanted me to write Sylvanas' sisters' reactions to her death (like a year ago). So, this might come pretty late but here we go!
> 
> This is partly based on the WoW-comic "Three Sisters", I recommend you check that out first before reading this.

"Lady Proudmoore."

Jaina tried to ignore her anxious thoughts and the way her heart skipped a beat. It had been barely two weeks since she had ended Sylvanas' life on Azeroth, and now she was face-to-face with the banshee's little sister. She briefly wondered if sending her that letter which admitted Jaina's crime was a smart move or not, but there was no chance to back out anymore.

"Ranger-General," she replied as politely as she could. Maybe, she hoped, the chat with Vereesa wouldn't have to go as badly as her chat with Nathanos.

"It's good to see you again," Jaina said, and then cringed at her own stupidity. "Even though it had to be under less than ideal circumstances."

Vereesa surprised Jaina by nodding instead of getting angry with her. But what caught her even more by surprise was that suddenly, the white-haired elf put her arms around Jaina and held on to her tightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "that you had to kill my sister. If only I had been more brave, that burden wouldn't have fallen on your shoulders."

"Vereesa," Jaina gasped, failing to keep her voice calm and steady. "You have nothing to be sorry about. If anything, I should be the one begging for your forgiveness," Jaina claimed as she patted the elf's back gently. "I murdered your own flesh and blood."

"You did nothing wrong," Vereesa said firmly. Jaina relaxed slightly and buried her head in Vereesa's soft hair. 

"Jaina, I know how much you hate fighting and killing. I can only imagine how bad ending her life must have felt to you."

_You have no idea._

"But what I know is that you did what was necessary. I don't blame you for her death. She was already too far gone. I only feel sympathy for you. And respect."

Finally, Vereesa let go of the mage and walked to her couch. She sat down and patted the seat next to her. For a moment, Jaina stood still, too stunned to move. Then she snapped out of her stupor and joined Vereesa. 

Both women sat next to each other silently for a long moment. Eventually, Vereesa let out a sigh.

"When Sylvanas, Alleria and I had our reunion, before this whole war started, we played a game called two truths and a lie. At the end, Sylvanas refused to tell us what her lie was. But I figured it out."

Jaina waited patiently as the Ranger-General stared into a wall, clearly lost in her memory.

"She had said she would never betray us, her sisters." Her voice cracked. "Even then, I knew deep down she was lying. For a moment, I even wondered if she would let us leave the place alive." A shudder ran through the elf's body. "She let us go, obviously. But when I got back to Stormwind, I could only remember the soulless look in her eyes. She was gone. All that remained of my sister was an undead monster."

Jaina wondered whether she should tell the truth about Sylvanas to Vereesa. She herself had seen that Sylvanas was not beyond redemption. It was only too late for her to fix her mistakes. But would trying to convince Vereesa of that only hurt her more?

Then, Jaina got an idea. 

"Why don't we play a round of two truths and a lie?" she suggested. Vereesa stared at the mage skeptically through her tears, but eventually, she nodded.

"Very well. Let me start." Jaina gave her a nod.

"I partly blame myself for what happened to Sylvanas." Judging by the look in her eyes, that wasn't a lie.

"I miss my Lady Moon more than I miss my husband. And I wish it would have been me instead of you."

Jaina spent a moment pondering on the two options. They both seemed plausible. But then a realization hit her. Vereesa had lost her husband heroically in one moment. Sylvanas' death hadn't been when she had lost her sister. Vereesa had had to watch her own sister lead a war against her faction.

"Even though you wanted your sister's torment to end, you aren't sure if you could have actually killed her."

Vereesa tried and failed to blink away her tears.

"Jaina, how are you always so perspective?"

"Because I care about you, Vereesa. And, to some extent, I understand you."

The elf smiled slightly before nodding at Jaina.

"It's your turn."

"Right..." the mage muttered. She still wasn't sure if her idea was a good one, but there was no backing away now.

"I don't regret killing Sylvanas. I loved her. And I know she wasn't a monster: it was just too late for Azeroth to see how she had changed."

Vereesa stared at Jaina, her wide eyes full of astonishment. Jaina thought she saw disbelief in her expression, but it was gone in a second. She must have sensed that Jaina's sincerety.

"You loved her too." It wasn't a question. 

"Yes," Jaina admitted.

Once again, Jaina had a weeping elf on her arms. She seemed to have lost all respect for personal space. Not that Jaina minded, she was more than happy to embrace the Ranger-General. She wasn't often emotional, so that made their shared pain all the more special to Jaina.

"Don't regret what you did, Jaina," she murmured. "It was the only thing either of us could have done, for Azeroth."

"I know. And still... She trusted me. She trusted me, held on to me just like this, and I stabbed her in the heart. I betrayed her."

Vereesa didn't answer, and Jaina assumed she was at loss of words. Just like the mage was. She had merely said what she had been too weak to admit to even herself before that moment.

"All this time, I have tried to convince everyone, especially myself, that I am a good person. A good person wouldn't do something like that."

"Jaina..."

"I am a horrible person!"

"Jaina!" The mage tried to move, but Vereesa gripped her tightly. "You did what was best for everyone. Including her. Neither of us should mourn that, or blame you for what happened. It was inevitable."

"I - I can't accept that. I'm sorry," Jaina whispered.

The mage pulled back from the hug that she didn't deserve, and she stood up.

"You should hate me, Vereesa. Just like Nathanos does. Everyone should."

"No, Jaina. Please, come here and we can..."

Jaina shook her head and interrupted Vereesa.

"I'm sorry. I just need a moment alone."

As Jaina rushed out of the room, leaving her heartbroken friend behind, she barely heard the distant words that promised:

"I will never hate you."

She wasn't sure if the words were her imagination, or if Vereesa had spoken... But the voice reminded her of Sylvanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now, I'm working on a chapter for Alleria, but let me know if you want me to write someone else after that!


	5. Alleria Windrunner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although the void within her wished naught but death upon the undead queen, Alleria mourns her sister's demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the last chapter, this references to the comic Three Sisters.

"Alleria. Are you all right, my dear?"

No, Alleria was far from okay. She had just heard that Sylvanas was dead. For good this time.

When Vereesa had told her what had become of their sister, Alleria was devastated. And even more so after their little reunion. Back then she had abandoned all hope of getting her Lady Moon back.

She had done the only thing she could: Alleria had moved on, believing that the Sylvanas she knew was gone forever. But now that she really was dead, Alleria couldn't help wondering... Could Sylvanas' soul have been saved?

Was it partly her fault that Sylvanas had to be killed? Could Alleria have saved Sylvanas from herself if she had only reached out more persistently and ignored the void's toxic whispers? She wanted to ask all this from Turalyon, but the man wouldn't understand. He didn't know Sylvanas like Alleria knew her.

The elf let out a sob and leaned against her beloved. Thankfully, Turalyon didn't speak, he just patted Alleria on the back while holding her tightly with his other arm.

Having someone who loved her and hold her during her distraught made Alleria feel better, if only in the slightest. Maybe, she thought bittersweetly, love was all that Sylvanas' darkened soul had needed as well. The kind of unconditional love that Alleria was too weak to offer. That thought was the main reason she blamed herself for Sylvanas' death, even if only partly. Although she knew she didn't cause Sylvanas to die, she also failed to prevent it. 

Tears rolled down Alleria's pale cheeks freely before she even realized she was crying. 

"Alleria," Turanyon murmured, breaking the silence. "Do not blame yourself for that banshee's death. Your sister died when Arthas killed her."

"No," she whispered. "No, I still saw her. I saw Sylvanas, she wasn't entirely gone. I could have - "

"You couldn't have done anything. Her fate was out of your hands." Turalyon kissed his lover's forehead gently. "You shouldn't grieve for her death but rejoice that someone finally laid her corpse to rest." 

Alleria's every muscle tensed. She knew Turalyon had a point, and that he meant nothing bad by saying it, but deep down, she wished he would have just stayed silent. 

"That monster was beyond redemption."

Mere hours ago, Alleria would have agreed with his statement. But now, she pulled away from Turalyon and looked him in the eyes with a scowl on her tear-stained face.

"That monster was still my sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Probably Genn.   
> Or Anduin.  
> I also do want to write Baine.  
> More suggestions are welcome tho, I don't have much time to write at the moment but I'll be working on these when I have some.


	6. Baine Bloodhoof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baine gets a letter from the late Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this like half a year ago, but for whatever reason, I didn't think about posting it until now.
> 
> Also, I'm not a native speaker and I haven't really written in English for a while, so I apologize for all the mistakes!

The news of the Warchief’s demise arrived to Thunder Bluff on an early Sunday morning. Baine was just in the midst of walking through the city’s Spirit Rise when a messenger of Nathanos’ approached him. 

“High Chieftain,” the undead woman respectfully greeted him with a bow. “I come bearing an urgent message from the Blightcaller.“ Baine nodded and waited for the woman to continue, but she shook her head. “I must ask that we move somewhere more private for this, if that is all right to you, sir.” 

After the two had moved to an empty meeting room, Baine sat down on a soft rug and advised the messenger to do the same. She did, and Baine nodded as a sign for her to tell her message. 

“Chieftain Bloodhoof, I have been sent here to inform you that Warchief Sylvanas has been slain.” 

Baine’s eyes widened in surprise he didn’t bother to hide, and after a silent moment, he asked: “She’s dead? Are you... Is the Blightcaller completely sure of this?” 

The messenger nodded promptly. “Lady Proudmoore confessed to the murder of the Warchief.” 

Jaina murdered the Banshee Queen? That Baine had not expected. He knew Jaina was powerful, but still, had she really been willing to use such extreme measures to end the war? Baine couldn't’ blame the Lord Admiral, though. If he had been stronger and bolder himself, he would have already ended the Banshee’s reign of terror over the Horde. 

“The Blightcaller,” continued the messenger, “found this in Sylvanas’ private rooms.” Baine was handed a small, neatly folded letter written on a yellowish paper. “The letter is addressed to you. Blightcaller thought you should open it yourself.” 

“Thank you.” After Baine gave her a permission to leave, the undead got up and hurried away. Baine was left alone with the letter that contained Sylvanas' last words to him. 

“Chieftain, 

Let me get right to the point: Vol’jin made a mistake when he made me the Warchief. I did not care about the Horde, nor the living, at all. My loyalties and goals were my own. 

I think you and I are opposites in that manner. You care about everything and everyone, maybe even too much. But who am I to criticize you for that? 

That, Baine, is the reason you’ll make a fine Warchief after my demise. Which I suspect might come soon. Thanks to my selfish actions and my unsatisfiable thirst for vengeance, I have way more haters than supporters. Hell, I wouldn’t even be surprised if you ended up murdering me today. 

This is my dying wish: Take my place and be the Warchief the Horde and Azeroth need. I can only hope it’s not too late for you to fix my mistakes. 

And please, forgive me Baine. You stood by my side as I plotted your assassination, for I saw you as a threat too great to left unchecked. Forgive me for trying to kill you. Or, in the very least, don’t blame the Forsaken or Nathanos for my plans. They had no idea how deep my corruption ran. 

I wish you, and the Horde, the best, 

Sylvanas Windrunner” 

Baine stared at the page for minutes before re-reading every word, making sure he had truly comprehended it correctly. 

Sylvanas had been planning his death this whole time, and Baine had no idea. He always suspected Sylvanas’ intentions for him or the Horde were not the best, but he didn’t think she was capable of turning on her own people for no reason. 

Another thing that came as a surprise was that Sylvanas clearly knew her death was coming. The letter couldn’t have been written long time ago, it looked new. Baine suspected Sylvanas had written it just before her death. What had changed the banshee so that she apologized for her cruel actions and willingly faced her demise? 

There was no need to wonder that, Baine reminded himself. The Horde’s tradition was that the previous Warchief named their successor. He was now officially the head of the faction. That was why he should start focusing on his duties instead of pondering questions he might never get answers to. 

He decided focus on forging peace. The undead were doubtfully happy with the Alliance murdering their Warchief. Yes, Baine decided. He would visit Nathanos to see where his loyalties lied now that Baine was about to take his former queen’s place. To see if the undead would still be a part of the Horde, and willing to make amends with the Alliance. 

He would worry about the rest of the message later. And he would see if he could grant Sylvanas her other wish. Even though he doubted he could ever forgive her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my inactivity, life got in the way of my writing again.
> 
> I'm planning to write a couple more chapters to this, and next month, I'm continuing the series from where "To the Shadowlands" ended. I'm also planning on doing some one-shots for this series, so let me know if you have any requests! (Also, feel free to request more characters for this fic. I'm currently working on Anduin.)
> 
> :)


End file.
